MDMA
by devilxadvocate069
Summary: When a girl meets a guy on the train who's drowning in boxes of chocolate, she can't help but ask. YuushixOC
1. From the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did...**

**Also, I do not own much else...**

_**Summary: When a girl meets a guy on the train who's drowning in boxes of chocolate, she can't help but ask.**_

**I don't even know how this plot bunny came to me but it wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you're gentle with it. **

**Visit my other story 'It Girl' an AtobeXOC fic if you're a fan. :D  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Fangirls are scary, <em>Yuushi thought with an imperceptible shudder as he lifted the large paper bag filled with chocolates and presents the aforementioned people gave him when school finished just two days earlier. Currently, he was taking the train to Osaka to visit his relatives there. They could take all the gifts off his hands. Kenya liked chocolates anyway.

It was rare for him to be taking the train there but his parents would be delayed in their visit and he thought a ride on the _Shinkansen _would be amusing. It would give him a longer time to read than if he were on a helicopter or a plane.

He took his seat and flipped open a book, waiting for the train to start.

* * *

><p>Hirose Akari.<p>

_Cousins are so annoying, _Akari thought frustratedly, pulling at her hair incessantly as she went through her text messages on the way to the train she was taking back to Osaka. That Kura knew she was only in Tokyo for two days and he had her buy so many expensive things. That man was a shopaholic. And to think he had an arm of gold...Add to it that shameless Kinta who didn't have any idea what the word limit meant.

She paused in the midst of pulling her hair out when she noticed her seat on the train was currently occupied by a mountain of pink boxes and a tennis bag. She put two and two together to get...

"Oh, fanclub," The word was out of her mouth before she realized what she was saying. She bit her bottom lip quickly before turning to the person in the seat next to hers who looked up just as the word escaped her mouth. Akari raised an eyebrow imperceptibly.

"I'm sorry, is this your seat?" She noted his heavy _Kansai-ben _drawl and nodded internally and externally.

The guy cleared the seat cooperatively and Akari plopped down into it, placing her own tennis bag in between her legs.

_Interesting, _was their simultaneous thought.

* * *

><p>"Want some?" He asked halfway into the trip, offering her chocolate in a newly opened pink box from his stack. "You seem to know where they've come from."<p>

She smiled at him and got a piece. "I know too well, in fact," she replied in her own _Kansai _accent, shaking her head laughingly as she tossed the candy into her mouth. "Yours have pretty good taste."

He put one into his mouth himself. "Nice to know they're good for something."

"You just have to know what strings to pull, and they'll be quite the companions," Akari told him nonchalantly.

He laughed and, at that moment, Akari figured she knew why this guy had a fanclub. _He was__** sexy **__to the extremes. _"I'll be sure to try that when I get the chance," he smiled. Her eyebrow went up another notch.

"You should," she replied as he extended the box to her again. "It'll definitely get you more chocolate."

He adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose with a smile. "That probably won't be one of the things I'll find them useful for."

"Too bad. Anyway, I couldn't help but notice you have a copy _Utsubo Monogatari_, there." She grinned, pointing at the book in his other hand.

"Yeah, assigned reading. It's not actually the kind of story I usually go for. You're interested?" He asked.

"Nope, same, assigned reading, too. Wouldn't even look at it if I didn't have to, in fact." She explained. "You think you can tell me what happened after the first chapter in exchange for me taking those chocolates of your hands?" She joked.

"I wouldn't mind," he answered lightly, handing her another box of chocolates. He was probably thankful for something to distract him from reading the book in question, too, ironically.

Akari gaped. "My good karma has finally cashed in."

"Likewise," he drawled, winking, but Akari was too busy savouring her new box of chocolates to notice. He shook his head amusedly. "Where should I start?"

"Where exactly was _Toshikage_?" Akari grinned.

"Let's start there, then." He said, bookmarking his novel and stuffing it into his bag under the seat.

Offering chocolate to him, she grinned wider. "I'm listening."

* * *

><p>Yuushi had just gotten to the part of the story where he stopped when the announcement sounded that they were ten minutes away from their destination.<p>

She straightened up in her seat and stretched her arms over her head before going to gather her tennis bag from the floor. "Thanks," she told Yuushi as they readied both their things. "You saved me at least three days of reading on that."

He smiled, securing his bag of candies which was significantly and conveniently lighter than when he'd gotten on. "Always glad to help. I wouldn't put anyone through the hardship of reading something they didn't want to."

The train began to slow down and she hopped up from her seat and began slipping on her jacket, preparing to face the chilly early spring wind. "Now both of us will just have to toil through the next half of the book."

"Right," he agreed with a smirk just as her phone rang in her pocket.

She drew it out and grimaced as she checked the caller i.d. "I'll just take this," she bowed slightly to Yuushi.

"Please," he said politely.

Smiling at him wryly, she leaned against the wall behind her and flipped her cell open just as the train came to a complete stop. "This is the Magic 8 ball, please try again in five minutes." She said in a sugary sweet tone that did nothing to hide the annoyance behind it. Yuushi stifled a chuckle, not even slightly remorseful that he was listening in on a one-sided phone call. "Yeah, you slave-driver, the doors just opened." She announced into the phone. "Yeah. I'll see you in a bit. Yes, I got what you wanted. No, you don't need to put him on the phone. I don't have any more money to make any of these 'stops' that you speak of. It was all spent buying that stuff you told me buy for you." At this point, she pushed herself off the wall and shrugged her bag onto her shoulder. "Five minutes. Of course, thank you for deigning to pick me up," her voice was getting more sarcastic by the millisecond but Yuushi, being the sharp observer of human nature he is, noticed the amusement laced in her tone. She began walking towards the crowd exiting the cabin but not before stopping in front of Yuushi, who had just stood up and was checking his own cell phone, and inclining her head politely. "Thank you. It was really a pleasure to meet you." She told him with a sincere smile.

"The pleasure is all mine." He answered, tipping his head forward as well.

She sighed before talking back into the receiver. "Patience is a virtue." With that said, she turned to Yuushi and bowed even deeper. "I'm sorry I really have to go. Thank you, really!"

Yuushi didn't have much time to react as she suddenly bolted for the door, pulling at her hair as she went. His eyes caught onto one thing in particular as he watched her dissolve into the crowd.

He blinked and she was out of sight. He was pretty sure that he didn't see wrong.

The words on the back of her jacket read _Shitenhouji_, he swore to himself.

Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask Kenya about it later.

* * *

><p>"<em>Took you long enough," Koharu and Yuuji whined in unison as Akari approached them.<em>

_Akari simply stuck her tongue out at the two jokesters and gave her __**dear **__cousin an affectionate punch in the gut. "Welcome back, cuz." He huffed, smiling in that boyish way that made the females in the vicinity swoon. "Did you get what we asked for, Ri-rin?"_

"_I wouldn't even have a bag with me if I didn't," she replied venomously._

_Kura took her bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll treat you to some ramen as a thank you gift, then."_

"_It's the least you can do for your favourite cousin, right?" She sing-songed._

_He smiled. "Of course."_

"_Hey, Ri-rin," Senri asked as they walked out of the station. Akari replied with a noncommittal grunt they'd learned meant 'continue.' "Who was that person you talked to earlier?"_

_Akari smirked at the memory of 'chocolate guy' – yes, chocolate guy. "Just a person of interest I met on the train."_

_Seeing the expression on his cousin's face, Kura brought his bandaged hand to his face smoothly. "Ahh, ecstasy..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Utsubo Monogatari is literally "Tale of the Hollow Tree" and it is Japan's oldest full-length narrative. <em>**

_**Toshilkage, on the other hand, is the very first chapter of Utsubo Monogatari.**_

_**I have nothing against Utsubo Monogatari. Actually, from the summaries it actually seems fairly interesting but this operates on the fact Yuushi is an avid fan of romance novels.**_

**Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!**

**READ and REVIEW, please!  
><strong>


	2. Formal Introductions

**I don't own anything!**

**Here's the second chappie! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Akari whined, still dressed in her pyjamas as she opened the front door to let her cousin in.<p>

Kura strode in and dropped his bag on the floor of the foyer before making his way into the living room and plopping down onto the couch as if he lived there. Which he did, practically. "Practice starts tomorrow and Osamu-chan wanted us to get started on the training menus already. Kinta's going to start training with us, remember?" He said, waving vaguely at one of Akari's brothers who passed on the way to the kitchen.

"I don't know whether to feel sorry for him because he's starting tennis practice before he even starts high school or sorry for me because I have to babysit him again." She answered from the stairs, making her way to her room to get dressed.

"You know you love him," Kura called out after her only to be confronted by a still groggy older brother. The tennis captain grimaced internally. That was one statement that should not have been heard in this household. "G'morning, Tatsuo-nii-san."

"_Who does she know she loves?_" He responded icily. Kura gulped. It was the ice before the snowstorm as he liked to call it. _Not ecstasy at all._

Right on cue to save Kura's ass, Akari walked into the living room and picked up the question. "Tooyama Kintarou, apparently. He'll be starting first year soon which means he'll be my responsibility equally as soon. Sooner even."

"The red-headed brat, huh?" Her brother intoned before shrugging and walking away. "Good luck with that, then."

"Threat neutralized," She said, listening to her brother's door click shut upstairs as she adjusted her letterman jacket over her tanktop. "Where are we headed?"

"To get the others," Her cousin answered before he breathed a sigh of relief. "Your brother's as scary as ever."

"No thanks to you, of course," she said with biting sarcasm. "And _definitely_ no credit is due to the wonderful Shitenhouji regulars."

Kura laughed smoothly in return as they went to get breakfast in the kitchen before leaving. "You know you love us," he drawled as they took a seat at the counter.

They heard the refrigerator door close and turned to see another one of her older brothers leaning against it with a piece of toast in hand. Kura stiffened instantly at the sight as Akari suppressed a guffaw at her cousin's bad luck.

"She does, does she?" He crooned sweetly, making Kura shudder. _And that's what you get for showing up here so early..._

* * *

><p>The chance encounter Yuushi had with the girl on the train was temporarily forgotten at his relatives' utter enthusiasm at seeing him. From the moment they picked him up at the train station until he went up to his room after dinner, they didn't leave him any opportunity whatsoever to ask Kenya about her. If Kenya was considered to be one of the fastest players on the court, the rest of his family could've been world-champion talkers. Conversely, they all still ate as slow as Kenya did...which actually (and unfortunately) meant more conversation at the dinner table.<p>

Yuushi was so sufficiently drained after dinner that night that all he could do was quietly go to bed. He was set on simply asking Kenya about the girl the next day because the last thing he wanted to do that night was open his mouth again.

That being said, the Hyotei genius found his reprieve when he woke up the next morning to find out that his parents had already left with his aunt and uncle, leaving him at the house with Kenya, Makoto(Kenya's younger brother), and the iguana. And with Makoto in the den watching TV, he was left alone with Kenya at breakfast.

"So, I guess I owe you a late birthday greeting," Yuushi said through a yawn as he sat down at the table where Kenya was eating and slipped his glasses on.

Kenya grinned. "You still wear those things?"

The tensai smirked. "You still spend all your allowance on hair bleach?"

"Touché," he chuckled. "I'll accept your week-late birthday greeting, then."

Just as they finished up with their breakfast, Yuushi finally remembered to ask that question niggling in the back of his mind since the day before. "Oi, Kenya," he started. Kenya made a noncommittal noise that indicated he was listening. "Do you know a girl that goes to your school – "

"You're gonna have to be more specific, cuz," he chuckled. Yuushi sighed exasperatedly.

"I was getting to that. She probably plays tennis – "

"A _bit _more specific, there are actually quite a number of girls that play tennis that I know of."

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Long light ash brown hair, grayish eyes, about yay tall..." As Yuushi described the girl, Kenya's eyes got wider and wider until it finally clicked. "...and she has – "

Kenya interrupted again. "Really nice legs?" He finished with a disbelieving expression on his face.

"Yeah," his cousin smirked in response. "You know her?"

"_You _know her?"

Yuushi shrugged, indistinctly seeing Makoto stand up and go somewhere from the corner of his eye. "I met her on the _Shinkansen _on my way here yesterday. She correctly identified the origins of all the sweets I was bringing and then had me tell her how _Utsubo Monogatari _went. Who is she?"

Kenya blinked before laughing. "That sounds like her, alright." He told him, grinning amusedly. "That was Hirose Akari, she's a third year at Shitenhouji High." The speedstar said, finally, after swallowing his snickers.

"So, that's her name," Yuushi hummed, supporting his head with his elbow propped up on the table.

"Yeah, that's her name," Kenya said with a lopsided smile before continuing. "And she's Shiraishi Kuranosuke's cousin and the tennis team's manager."

"Kenya-nii!" Makoto's voice rang through the halls.

The Hyotei tensai didn't even have the time to react properly to that last bit of information as a group of five people suddenly walked into the room consisting of someone that looked a lot like the girl he just described to his cousin barely five minutes ago. He simply looked on with wide eyes as Kenya turned in his seat to greet them.

"Here already?" He saluted casually, still seated.

"Makoto-kun let us in." Akari chided, waving towards the aforementioned boy as he went back to his place in the den. "With you eating like a turtle as usual, of course we'd be here already." Koharu and Yuuji nodded simultaneously in agreement. It still seemed as though no one actually noticed Yuushi sitting there, which was his specialty after all.

Kenya smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "We'll get going as soon as you're done. Zaizen and Senri are waiting for us at the usual place. And then we'll go and get Kinta." Kura informed coolly before finally noticing the man sitting across from teammate. "Long time no see, Oshitari-kun."

He nodded slightly in response, more curious to see how _Hirose Akari _would react.

At Kura's acknowledgement of a previously unacknowledged presence, the remaining for visitors turned towards the tensai at the table. "Guys, you remember my cousin Yuushi," Kenya motioned to him blithely as Koharu, Yuuji, and Gin also nodded their greetings. Of course, with a little added joke/innuendo on Naniwa's Baka Couple's part. Like his cousin, though, he was rather curious to see how their dear manager would react.

Two Oshitari's looked on intently as the only girl in the room stared at Yuushi with an unreadable gaze for what seemed like around five minutes until she suddenly snapped her fingers, shocking the boys. "I knew I'd seen you somewhere before!" She exclaimed as she threw her backpack onto the floor and wrenched it open, rifling through its contents vigorously until she pulled a notebook out and began flipping through the pages.

Yuushi blinked once, twice, and then slowly turned to look at Kenya, who looked as if he was trying really hard not to fall over from laughter. A glance at Shiraishi also showed that he was shaking his head amusedly at the girl on the floor.

"Atta!" She exclaimed again, getting off the floor and showing them a page of her notebook...with a picture of Yuushi pasted on it. "I should've realized sooner."

Kenya sighed. "Yeah, you should've." He agreed. "He's my cousin and you didn't even try and learn his name? How could you, Ri-rin?" He finished, a crestfallen look making its way to his face.

Akari rolled her eyes before closing the notebook and (none-too-)gently whacking Kenya upside the head with it. "You can't expect me to remember every person I've gathered data on. And you should know better than anybody else how horrible I am with memorizing names and faces and dates and...well, you know!" She breathed agitatedly with a pout.

"Well, you know," Kura teased. "I think Senri knows best how horrible you are at that, Ri-rin." She turned on him and gave him a glare that could put the sun to shame. "Of course, I know nothing about that."

Amidst this, Yuushi sat quietly mulling over the events that had just transpired and were currently transpiring. _So, she had seen him before and had actually __**forgotten **__almost everything about him? _He thought, surprised. He knew sounded a lot like Atobe at that point but he was just being honest. He knew quite well the effect he had on people, especially girls, but this girl knew his cousin so well and didn't know _him_? Even after collecting data about him, he failed to make a satisfactory impression? Now, Oshitari Yuushi wasn't exactly a normal kind of guy. He took things in stride and generally didn't really need to try that hard not to care but right at that moment he actually felt as if his ego was just a bit _bruised. _Nevertheless, he knew he'd recover from that injury quickly. But he also found, that despite that fact, he was more than a bit intrigued.

He smirked. _Spring break has rarely ever been this interesting._

"Anyway, Yuushi," Kenya's sudden mention of his name disrupted his thoughts. "Formally introducing Hirose Akari, third year, class 1. Ri-rin, this is my cousin, Oshitari Yuushi."

Yuushi stood and approached her, extending his hand politely. "Nice to meet you," He said with a debonair smirk.

"Again," Akari grinned and took his hand.

He chuckled coolly as he released her hand. "Again."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! Read and Review, please!<br>**


	3. Introducing Kumicho

**I don't own anything. NOTHING.**

**Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Shiraishi, I hope you don't mind me tagging along." Yuushi said as they stepped out of the threshold of the Oshitari household, him and the ashen-haired captain lagging behind from the rest of the party.<p>

Kuranosuke shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't mind at all." He said before suddenly smirking. "More importantly, excuse my cousin for her rudeness earlier. You must not get that a lot."

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Yuushi settled with smiling wryly as he watched the Shitenhouji regulars and Akari walking a few meters ahead of them. He observed as the two tricksters caged her on either side and simultaneously said something into her ears that was inaudible from where he stood. She responded by smacking both of them in the gut laughingly and striding forward, only for Kenya to sling his arm over her shoulder and tell her something as well. Only this time, she showed no outward violent reaction. "Your cousin, huh?" He sighed. "Is she anything like you?"

"Oh, how you flatter me so."

"No offense meant, of course."

'The Bible' laughed. "Then, it depends on what you did mean."

"Ah, that's a hard one." Yuushi smiled. "I'm not sure what I meant myself."

"Ask Kenya, he knows both of you quite well," he offered, looking ahead to the two in question, Kenya's arm still around Akari. "He'd say, that is."

Yuushi's eyes widened suddenly, his glasses sliding down his nose as he stared at the two as well. "Were they – ?"

He was unable to finish the sentence as Kura turned to glare pointedly at him, completely aware of what Hyotei's resident tensai was about to say. "No." He said curtly, effectively shutting the other man up.

After a long suffering silence, a lopsided smile made its way to Yuushi's face. "I'm sorry for presuming."

Scrunching his nose up in disgust at the idea of his best friend going out with his cousin, he faced away from Yuushi and stuck his tongue out childishly. "You damn sure better be."

"_RI-RIN!_"

The two tennis players talking so _seriously _behind the rest turned to see a blur of red tackle Akari to the ground, efficiently dislodging Kenya's arm from her shoulder. But living up to his name as Naniwa's Speedstar, he reacted fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground. "Watch it, brat!" He said amusedly as he clasped onto her forearm.

Steadying herself on her feet, she pet the blob of red currently attached to her hip while her cousin strode forward agitatedly with every intention of prying the overtly energetic soon-to-be first year off her. "I missed you, too, Kinta." She said casually. "Kura may not feel quite the same, though."

On cue, a menacing aura appeared behind them as their captain slipped his fingers through the bandages in his arm to begin unravelling it ominously. "_Kintarou,_" he breathed. "I believe we had a talk about this, didn't we? Or do you want to me to go through it again?"

The younger boy squeaked and backed away comically. "No, you don't need to do that! Spare me!" He had run behind Gin at this point and Akari stood by watching them, pulling her hair absently at her teammates' reactions, unaware of the Hyotei visitor approaching her from behind.

"What's this all about?"

She gave a start as she turned back to look at him slowly. "Yuushi-han," she breathed in a heavy _Kansai-ben_ before turning back to the scene he was talking about and shaking her head exasperatedly. "Well, if you ask me, this is about them being clinically insane. But I'm not allowed to say that." She finished with a little wink.

Yuushi smiled. "You look resigned to the fact."

"Ah, I am," she intoned sagely. "Which is why I'm here, no one else could resign to the fact so Kura so _graciously_ signed me up to be here."

"So, you do play tennis, right?"

"I guess I do." She glanced at him standing next to her and gave him a half-smile to which he raised his eyebrow curiously. He was about to ask her something about it when she looked down at her watch and sighed as she said to him, "Hold that thought, please, Yuushi-han." Akari proceeded to place two fingers in her mouth and produce a loud, high-pitched whistle which succeeded in halting the scene playing out in front of him.

Kura and Kenya stood at attention, Kintarou dangling in between them by collar of his jersey held up by both their hands. Even Koharu and Yuuji stopped giggling to each other to stand straighter and look innocent. Gin-san stayed as he was for the last ten minutes. Akari directed her sharp gaze towards the two flanking Kinta and they obediently set him down in between them in complete silence.

"We're going to get late," Akari said sweetly with a matching smile. "Senri said he was waiting for us at school with Hikaru. _We don't want to keep them waiting, do we?_"

"No, we don't, _Kumicho_!" The boys, excluding Yuushi who was still standing next to her and observing bemusedly and amusedly, chorused as they practically saluted, went ramrod straight and turned on their heels towards the road that led to the High School.

Akari and Yuushi remained at the rear of their marching band formation as they made their way to school where Senri and Hikaru had texted them they were waiting at. After walking in cautious silence for a few moments, Kura was the first one to break the ice as he started chatting with Kenya next to him. The other boys followed their buchou's lead as they started to talk about their plans for spring break as well, though they were careful not to incur the wrath of their manager until they got to school. Yuushi – who had finally snapped out of his confusion at the events that unfolded before him – turned to face Akari with a questioning look. "Err, do I want to know?" Even confused, his drawl was still dripping with the charm he has come to be known for.

The response he got was a cunning smile from the girl in question. Kenya fell back to place himself in between his cousin and manager, slinging his arms around both their shoulders. "Yuushi, just keep telling yourself that you don't, it'll save you in the long run." He grinned boyishly, earning him a sharp elbow in the ribs from the ashen-haired girl. "See. Trust me on this. I know this one like the grip on my racquet."

"Ooh," Kinta breathed excitedly, walking backwards in front of the trio. "You've done it this time, Kenya."

To prove Kinta's point, Akari raised her head to look Kenya in the eye and smiled as sweetly as she could. "Alright, Speeedstar," she crooned, sending a cold shiver down the guy's spine. "If you know me so well, I'm sure you know what I'm about to do now."

Kenya smoothly – and quickly, _very _quickly – dislodged his arms from the two next to him and dashed past the group like there was a crazy axe murderer at his tail. To which he could only tell himself in his mind, there was. Kinta laughed exuberantly at his senpai's demise as he faced the right direction and waltzed straight into Koharu and Yuuji, who didn't take lightly to being waltzed into. It was Kenya's turn to watch at a distance and laugh as the Baka Couple played with the incoming first-year.

The number of times the midnight-haired tensai was getting surprised was reaching record highs but he was coping with it well. His dear cousin getting owned by a girl would always be a welcome sight to him, after all.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Kumicho! Long time no see!" Chitose called, sitting up from the bench he was previously sleeping on as the group neared the tennis courts in military formation.<p>

When Kenya, who was at the head of the group, stopped in front of him he raised his eyebrow and blinked the sleep from his eyes. "Do I even want to know?" He asked. The only reaction he got was a twitch of Kenya's lips which, from experience, he knew meant "look that way." And he did. Chitose was met with the sight of Akari standing at the back of the formation and a boy their age that wasn't in the formation. It struck him a strange until he got a good look at the boy and saw the familiar midnight blue hair of the other Oshitari. He clucked his tongue so that only Kenya could hear him. "Wrong move, Kenya-san." Kenya shrugged.

Akari pushed her way in front to sit down on the bench next to Chitose. "Hey, Senri," she suddenly smiled up at him.

He knew that smile, he told himself, sighing. "What is it, Ri-rin?"

He watched with a growing wariness as she drew a notebook from her bag and presented it to him. "I need help with the stuff you gave me to answer." She grinned.

"I gave you that so you could answer it yourself, Ri-rin." He answered, running a hand through his hair exasperatedly while simultaneously wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to his side. She held on to the notebook hopefully. "So, no. But I will help you. Help means teach, not answer for you."

She sighed in mock dejection at his answer and replaced the notebook in her bag. Kuranosuke cleared his throat, then, and she looked up questioningly.

"Can we, I don't know...move?" He said, tapping his foot testily. Akari raised an eyebrow at him. "Err, please."

With a smile, Akari waved them off as she went to get Osamu from the back of the school where he was probably sleeping but not before routinely petting Kintarou, scolding Hikaru and Kenya, convincing Chitose to disguise himself as her to take a History test and not-so-routinely excusing herself from one Oshitari Yuushi.

Once she was gone, Yuushi took her spot next to Chitose and went ahead and asked what was on his mind. "What's with the whole _Kumicho _business?" He asked mildly with a semblance of amusement in his smile.

Chitose smiled back. "That wasn't enough of an explanation for you, the Hyotei tensai?" He motioned to the Shitenhouji members getting ready for practice. Yuushi shrugged carelessly. "It started off as a joke, really. Now, it seems pretty close to reality. It worked just as well for everyone on the team as it did for Kintarou. It's saying something that that brat is twice as gullible as the average human being and infinitely more reckless than any normal human should be."

"She sounds..." Yuushi trailed off, stifling a chuckle.

"Terrifying," Chitose offered with a slight upturn of his lips. "But I've got a handle on her since I'm the only one keeping her from failing History." He finished off with a wink.

As if on cue, Akari arrived with a sleepy Osamu in tow and her eyes locked on Chitose sitting at the bench. Her gaze sharpened as he stared at his unmoving back. "_Chitose Senri,_" She ground out and even from that distance it made the aforementioned boy jump up from his seat. "_Why aren't you working?"_

Yuushi snorted then and Chitose gave him a look in between a glare and a kicked puppy stare before marching over to where Kenya was snickering into his hand at his demise.

The visiting tensai turned his head to watch as Akari made her way towards them, dragging their coach by the scruff of his coat. When they got to the courts, she led him to an empty bench and sat him down forcefully. "Now, _coach_." The coach nodded vehemently before calling Kura over to discuss what he was supposed to discuss so that Akari would back away and his manhood would no longer be threatened. Boy, could that girl threaten manhood.

She left after they had discussed training menus, practice schedules and the like. She made her way to Yuushi to keep him company as Kura went to continue practice.

Akari grabbed a blank notebook from her bag and started writing. "I hope you're enjoying your stay so far, Yuushi-han." She chimed in the midst of her note taking.

Yuushi smiled, though she couldn't really see. "It's been very interesting, indeed," As an afterthought, he added, "_Kumicho."_

She looked up at that, raised her eyebrow and chuckled before writing again. "If you start calling me that now, you'll have to spend your Spring vacation learning firsthand the implications of doing so."

"I think I'll stick with Ri-rin, then."

"There are conditions to that, as well."

"Hirose-san?"

"Oshitari-san?" They cringed at the same time.

"I'll never know who you're referring to." He drawled before continuing debonairly, "_Akari-san."_

"Yuushi-han."

"I can live with that."

She smiled slightly without looking up. "We've decided, then."

Yuushi continued to watch practice unfold before him while Akari sat next to him, glancing up occasionally and then writing something down again. "So, Akari-san," He received a noncommittal grunt in reply. He smirked. "What _are _the implications of calling you Kumicho?"

Just then, she glanced up to shout: "_20 laps around the court!"_ After which she then turned to Yuushi with a smirk rivalling his. "That."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it took me so long to update this! But here it is now and I hope you liked it. Also, please check out my other story 'It Girl', a lot of my time has been dedicated to that lately.<br>**

**Thanks to my friend Dopee who didn't stop hounding me to update this. And I'm obliged to greet her Happy Birthday since it's tomorrow. So, D, there's your birthday greeting. Live a long life.**

**The same friend also told me to add more Kenya scenes, which I plan on doing, but what do you readers think?**

**Anyway, thank you for all the wonderful reviews, every single one is worth a lot to me so please keep them coming. **

**Tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**READ and REVIEW!  
><strong>


End file.
